


Art Imitating Life

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-05
Updated: 2004-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: My take on Michael/Justin. Short and swe- well, short.





	Art Imitating Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Do you ever think Zephyr would suck JT off?" Justin asked his Rage co-conspirator. The two sat at the low-slung table in Michael's comic book shop, surrounded by Captain Astro's visage and enough paper that, if ignited, could burn down Liberty Avenue with one fell swoop.

Michael rubbed his temples and sat up straighter in his chair, the corner of his tongue peeking out the side of his mouth, a surefire sign that he was Concentrating. 

"Well, no," he finally admitted after a lengthy pause. "No. Not really." 

And that was that.


End file.
